


UNPLUG IT, PLEASE!!!

by Xenafox



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Halloween, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:09:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2540588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenafox/pseuds/Xenafox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Barnaby’s birthday, and Kotetsu’s going to give him something a little different from the norm!</p><p>Barnaby may be too desperate to appreciate it fully, though…</p>
            </blockquote>





	UNPLUG IT, PLEASE!!!

Barnaby shivered against the cool bedroom air, waiting for whatever Kotetsu had in store. He'd waited all day for it. Kotetsu said he had a nice evening planned for them after work, and it didn't include dressing up in costumes and running around as Barnaby had feared. 

Having a birthday on Halloween while being with a silly old man who liked equally silly things always made him a little nervous. 

But luckily, Kotetsu had not shown up with (another) bunny costume, nor had he dressed up as a tiger or anything else immensely annoying. Instead he told Barnaby to be waiting for him naked in bed when he got home. 

Barnaby didn't like to do that much for his birthday, so he was very content that Kotetsu finally got the hint and just planned a night full of good sex for them both.

Probably.

The soft blankets relaxed Barnaby, and even if he was a bit chilled he felt like he could still doze off once his body got used to the temperature. It wasn't an excessively cold Halloween after all. It was a little rainy, a little windy, but not terrible. Barnaby was dry and comfortable and happy. 

He was even happier when Kotetsu entered the room with a little box and a bottle of massage oil. Finally! And...and nothing weird! “Hi, Kotetsu,” he said quietly but with a little smile on his face. 

“Hey Bunny,” Kotetsu answered, setting things on the bed and looking around, making a face. “Maybe we shoulda done candles,” he said. 

The lighting in their bedroom was a perfect kind of soft, not bright and jarring, not dim and depressing. Barnaby found it perfect as is, even though he knew Kotetsu wanted to put a romantic spark in it all. “It's fine, Kotetsu. I'm just glad you're home finally.” He stretched out on the bed, wanting to tempt Kotetsu closer. 

Kotetsu shook his head at him. “Ah Bunny, I know you're eager...” He crept alongside the bed and leaned down to kiss his cheek. “Roll over on your stomach, and we'll begin your special night.”

Wow, no messing around! Barnaby was impressed, he expected something...dorky. “Of course.” He rolled onto his stomach, nearly sticking his ass in the air just to be inviting. But he stayed calm. Somehow.

Once he rolled over he felt Kotetsu's gentle fingers on his neck, tracing along his skin. He went along his shoulder, down his back, right down to his cheeks which he briefly dipped that finger between. But he stopped and drew away. Barnaby knew why, having seen that massage oil. But he almost wanted to skip the backrub and ask Kotetsu to have at him all night. 

He felt the bed move slightly as Kotetsu crawled on, and felt the fabric of his pants as he moved his leg over Barnaby to straddle him. Barnaby felt a little dismay at the way Kotetsu was still clothed. “What, not going to undress a little?” Barnaby asked.

Kotetsu laughed a little and Barnaby gave a little start as he felt the oil landing on his back. “Not quite yet. I'm not ready to be naked.”

“That's a lie. If I'm naked, you trip over your pants trying to join me.”

He felt Kotetsu's shirt along his back as the man leaned down against him- not that smart with the oil already poured - and whispered against his ear. “Ooh, I plan to enjoy you tonight, don't get me wrong.” He kissed the shell of his ear and then slowly leaned back. “This is part of it,” he said, and those wonderful hands of his pressed against Barnaby's back. 

He worked Barnaby's neck and shoulders, rubbing carefully. He'd been taught how to rub Barnaby the best way possible, learned over time each spot he liked to be touched and how, and he put all of that to use. Barnaby loved it, and he moaned underneath Kotetsu's wonderful warm touch as he worked him from top to bottom, shifting underneath him as Kotetsu approached his behind.

The touches were so good, and the warmth of Kotetsu mounted above him was getting to him in just the right way, hardening him against the comforter. 

Suddenly, Kotetsu spoke. “Trick or treat, Bunny. Say it.”

Theeeere was the corny part, but he didn't care. He wiggled underneath him. “Trick or treat, Tiger.”

Kotetsu shifted off him, next to him instead, and Barnaby felt him moving around. For a long minute, Kotetsu didn't touch him and Barnaby wanted to turn and glare. How DARE he remove that amazing feeling, take his body and fingers away?

Then he felt his thighs being parted. Relief surged through him, as did excitement as Kotetsu pressed a finger to his entrance. Did he really need to be prepared? He'd taken Kotetsu's cock more times than he could count. But then again, when two expert fingers slid inside him, he couldn't suppress a pleased sigh, wanted to press back against the fingers moving slowly...

Then, the fingers left, and there was something...different. Something...that wasn't part of the body.

The first half of Barnaby's body shot right off the bed as a foreign object slid right inside his ass and stopped moving suddenly. “Trick,” Kotetsu snickered, before rolling off the bed. “Come down for dinner and wine, Bunny!”

Barnaby was still raised half off the bed in disbelief. There was something in his ass, blocking it...plugging it...

“Kotetsu!What's in my ass!?” he asked, and then felt a little embarrassed. He fumbled for his glasses on the nightstand, put them on, and tried to twist around and see his ass. It was...not uncomfortable persay, but it was different and unexpected. He couldn't see what was down there, but he could see Kotetsu grinning from the doorway. “KOTETSU!”

“Well, I thought a little tail for my Bunny might be fitting...and I thought after being plugged for a while you'd be even more eager...”

“YOU PUT A BUNNY TAIL BUTT PLUG INSIDE ME!?” Barnaby yelled, getting to his feet and grabbing for his boxers in anger. His ass was open around that thing and it didn't feel right. He never walked around with something in his butt. Sure, Kotetsu's dick had been in him for extensive periods of time, but he didn't tend to walk around that way. Not to mention he was still very hard, and the feeling of something inside him was making him feel flustered and conflicted. He wanted it to move or come out. “Kotetsuuuuu,” he whined. 

“Dinnertime,” was all Kotetsu replied, and he turned his back to Barnaby to lead him downstairs to the dining room.

 

Eating was difficult. The food was amazing – Kotetsu had brought home specially prepared sushi and a delicious wine that Barnaby was sure he had probably pointed out sometime prior. Kotetsu didn't tend to do wine. Whenever Barnaby actually asked for wine, no matter WHAT kind he asked for, Kotetsu tended to bring home pink moscato because he “couldn't remember that fancy name, but hey, pink!”.

...Not that Barnaby disliked the pink wine, but he'd had enough of it to last a lifetime. 

“How long will this go on?” he asked, squirming in his seat across from Kotetsu. Their dinner was candlelit, at least, and he felt bad for being so eager for it to end. But he had a damn butt plug in him and he hated knowing about the embarrassing bunny tail. 

“Just eat your dinner, Bunny. Do you like it?”

“...Yes.”

“Have you enjoyed your day so far?” Kotetsu asked, picking up a piece of a roll with eel and something else. 

“So far. But I've got-mmph.” Kotetsu fed him the piece by surprise.

Then he took advantage to talk. “I know it's weird, Bunny. But we don't experiment with toys much, and I wanted to do something different. Don't wanna be a boring old man in your sex life, you know?” He quickly held up his finger to silence Barnaby even though he was still chewing. “Now I'm not putting myself down! I just wanted to spice things up for you, at least a little. You deserve it. And if you don't like this, we won't do it again.”

Barnaby swallowed and stared. It made sense, and he could understand. “Oh,” was all he said. 

“Plus, I read about this,” Kotetsu continued. “Does it make you feel both open but full at the same time?”

Oh, God. Barnaby gulped. “Um...”

Kotetsu gave him a hungry look, sipping the wine. “You wish it was moving, huh? Just makes you wish I was in there, huh?”

“Of course, Kotetsu...but I always...”

Kotetssu leered. “You're gonna feel empty once I pull it out,waiting for me to...replace it with something a little thicker and hotter.”

Barnaby wanted to scream and push over the table. He wanted to throw Kotetsu down on his back, rip open his pants,and ride his cock hard, until he knew he wouldn't be able to walk right for the following day. He wanted Kotetsu to fill him and come inside him several times. He wanted to kiss until he forgot how to breathe. 

He wanted to...he wanted to...

“Drink your wine,” Kotetsu said, so Barnaby did that instead.

 

After dinner Barnaby nearly ran upstairs to the bedroom. He had to help clean up the dishes first, and the table, but after that he rushed so much he fell UP the stairs, and Kotetsu laughed with his hand on his back. “Careful, Bunny, careful.”

Barnaby downright growled and got back up. He pulled off his boxers in the doorway. He made it to the bed and threw himself on it, on his hands and knees. He was reaching a breaking point. Maybe other people could tolerate a butt plug for longer than an hour, but he couldn't. The erection that tried to awkwardly fade during dinner was back in full force. “Kotetsu, please!” He hated how desperate he was acting, but he was very very horny.

Kotetsu pressed his hand on his side. “Roll on your back Bunny.”

“Old man you NEED to fuck me.” Barnaby said as he rolled over, looking up at his lover. Kotetsu's eyes were wide as he quickly unbuttoned and removed his shirt. 

“Damn, Bunny.” He took off his shirt too slowly for Barnaby. 

“Don't you say that. You got me here,” Barnaby groaned, reaching between his own legs for that plug. He grabbed the soft poof of the tail. He didn't tug, just held it at first. 

“So I did,” Kotetsu said, working on his pants. 

Barnaby clenched the tail harder and pulled just a little. He tugged it out a bit, before shoving it back in. It wasn't enough but it was something. “Hurryyyy,” he groaned, thrusting the small toy back and forth slowly. 

“Holy – okay okay!” Finally Kotetsu was naked and getting on the bed. He tried to move Barnaby's hand from the tail but it didn't really work.

Barnaby clutched it too tightly, working it in his hole. It felt good. Not good enough though. Not nearly good enough.

Kotetsu stopped trying to stop him, instead kissing him. And boy did he KISS him, pressing their lips together and invading his mouth with his tongue. He grabbed either side of Barnaby's head and held them in the kiss for a long time, body settling on top of Barnaby and forcing him to stop using his hand.   
That was acceptable, only because Kotetsu's hard cock pressed against his own eagerly. Barnaby thrust up against him. The friction was amazing and after a bit they dropped their kiss. “Kotetsu.” Barnaby grabbed Kotetsu's ass. He held him closer, wishing he could steer him so his dick slipped inside him. 

But there was that damn plug. 

“Please fuck me,” Barnaby begged. “Please.”

“Soon.” Kotetsu bit his neck with a growl and a thrust of his hips and Barnaby nearly came from the pure jolt of pleasure. 

“Again!” 

Kotetsu bit and marked him again, obviously losing a little control. He was a little shaky and his breath came fast. It did for both of them, and Barnaby arched himself up against Kotetsu. He wanted to be fucked. 

But instead Kotetsu was raking his fingernails down Barnaby's chest and kissing a line down to his stomach. His kisses were uncontrolled and sloppy and his fingernails almost tickled. Barnaby thought it was so hot. “Say trick or treat, Bunny.”

“Trick or treat, Tiger.” It had to be a treat...

Then Kotetsu started sucking his dick. 

Just like that – no real warning when he took the head in his mouth, circled it with his tongue, pumped his shaft, and then took more in. He made wet noises as he worked on Barnaby's thick shaft. His tongue 'massaged' him, perfectly. His hot breath made it difficult not to fuck Kotetsu's mouth, and Barnaby fisted the sheets to keep from shoving Kotetsu's head down and keeping it there. 

As Kotetsu sucked he grabbed the plug. He started to take it out...then shoved it in hard and Barnaby cried out. It didn't feel bad. Just sudden. “Please, your cock,” he begged, wishing he could just force Kotetsu could do him. 

Since his mouth was wrapped around Barnaby's dick, Kotetsu couldn't answer. He could only suck. But somehow Barnaby knew that Kotetsu was telling him to be patient. So, Barnaby leaned his head back and enjoyed, trying not to be so eager...

He didn't have to wait long. Soon, that plug was pulled out and replaced with eager fingers. Kotetsu popped his dick out of his mouth. “Can't hold off any longer,” he said, throaty, lustful. He had two fingers fucking Barnaby and he stared up at him with his lips parted. Something glistened on his lower lip, pre-cum or drool, Barnaby couldn't tell. But it made him groan. 

Kotetsu got on his knees. He grabbed Barnaby's legs, pushed them up and back, and it was clear he wouldn't be fucked doggy-style. Barnaby didn't care as long as Kotetsu got inside him. He fought to keep still as Kotetsu positioned himself himself at his rear, tip against the tight ring. He let go of Barnaby's legs knowing he could hold the position himself. 

He shoved inside Barnaby, and Barnaby, he practically howled. He reached for Kotetsu who leaned forward to meet him. Kotetsu pushed deep inside him and it was such a relief to have his long cock where that comparatively short toy had been. It felt amazing to have Kotetsu thrusting hard deep inside him, slamming home and grunting above him. 

Their bodies were slick with sweat, and together they made a chorus of sounds – panting, moaning and groaning, more wet noises as they messily kissed. Barnaby wrapped his arms around Kotetsu and held him tightly as he pounded deep inside. 

Kotetsu groaned in his ear and that was Barnaby's undoing, screaming Kotetsu's name as he came between them. It was like a red-hot flash as he shot thick white strings on his stomach and Kotetsu's, the head of his dick continuing to pulse as Barnaby came down from his amazing orgasm. He was almost sad it ended, but he still felt amazing. 

Inside him Kotetsu slammed a couple more times before he suddenly stilled and groaned. Barnaby knew he was filling him with his load, coating his insides with his come. He loved it. There was nothing better than when Kotetsu came inside him and Barnaby smiled when Kotetsu's body went limp against his and he was done. 

He rubbed his fingers over Kotetsu's slick, sweaty neck as they both recovered. “That was amazing. I love you,” he said, surprised he could voice any thought. He felt good, though, not even bothered by the sweat. 

They smelled like sex. It was nice. 

“I love you too,” Kotetsu said, lazily kissing his cheek. “I hope, this birthday, I hope it has been good so far.”

“Yes. It's been perfect. ...So far?”

“Not over, yet,” Kotetsu said. 

Barnaby hummed in happiness. What else did Kotetsu have for him? More sex? Perhaps a warm bath, or a movie? Anything was good for the moment, until Kotetsu had him worked up again. He just hugged Kotetsu, filled with contentment and love. 

After about ten minutes, Kotetsu moved. Barnaby had thought he fell asleep, but apparently not. Kotetsu smiled at him and raised himself up. He started to slowly pull out of him, and fumbled on the bed beside them to get some support. 

...Or so Barnaby thought. 

Kotetsu acted swiftly. He reached forward in a sudden movement and Barnaby felt the plug forced back into his asshole. 

“Hey!?” he cried in surprise, and looked at Kotetsu, jaw dropping. 

“Keep it all in a little while, we'll add to it later,” Kotetsu said and he had the SWEETEST look on his face. It was terrible. 

“Keep WHAT in, the plug...?” Barnaby knew what he meant. He was sure he meant it.

“Oh...everything,” Kotetsu said, and turned his back to him in the doorway once again. 'Time for dessert, come to the dining room Bunny!”

Barnaby stared after him in disbelief, then hopped off the bed awkwardly. He felt even weirder than before, plugged again after having just had sex. It was bizarre. It was dirty and strange. 

He was a little turned on.


End file.
